StreetGang
by TeddyTan
Summary: What will happen that instead of being Basketballers all of the Generation of Miracles are in fact part of a Gang and whatwill happen when one only joins to save one of the people he loves most? Will he betray the gang and save her or will he betray his Family and let one of the people he hold most dear die? Rated T for language. Read and review.


**So this is my new story that I thought of Hope you don't mind it!**

**_._**

"What do you think you're doing kiddo?" a man with dark skin and a shaved head said to me. To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to answer; I just wanted to get this over and done with. But I wasn't going to do that. I needed to aggravate, wind him up the wrong way and let him blow.

I looked behind me to make sure no one I knew was here for they surely wouldn't let me participate in such a thing. They wouldn't even let me in this part of town. Oh fuck, even this street let along this stinking alleyway!

See there were some places that some people should just stay away from, and this place was one of them for my family. My family had a history here. In this very alleyway I knew that two of my five uncles had been killed because they plotted something against these men. My family pitied them, despised them, and thought them despicable.

Some could say that I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth but only the people close to me say that I was born with a gold spoon in my mouth. Me, I would rather neither. Being in the rich atmosphere really didn't suit me. I was always the one that was out of place and awkward looking in all of the fancy clothing. I would have fitted in if I was a street kid, I would have loved to be able to play basketball on the streets, but my parents wouldn't let me so I had a basketball court built just for me.

"I could ask you the same" I smirked, steering away from my thoughts. I knew why they were here; they were protecting the entrance of the gang's hangout, or in some people's eyes; just doing their job.

"Don't act all smug kid, you're not gonna pass." He said staring into my eyes. It almost looked as if he was staring into my soul, but I didn't let it get to me, I wouldn't let it. I mean that's impossible, unless you believe in all of that shit that my mother does. I mean these people aren't the followers of satin or anything, but I will certainly make them wish that they were from hell.

"Are you sure about that," I said as I broke the eye contact trying to my make my tall masculine body as threating as possible to the Adult who was standing in front of me. "I mean I'm sure I would be able to get past you and your men even if you didn't let me."

You were able to read his shock just by seeing his face. The way I knew that there was more than one of them shocked the man. The advantages of being rich being able to buy out someone who works in this gang to find out all of their little advantages, so far a few were a little of, but nothing that threw me off.

"You've got some attitude kid, but rules are rules. Unfortunately attitude isn't the thing you need to get past us, all you need is either to be invited by our boss or you need to be a member of our little gang, so far we know you're neither of 'em" He said as all of the shock that was on his face was quickly replaced with anger and annoyance. With that I could see the four other men come out of their hiding places, fully equip with weapons. Guns, knives, and swords you name it, all fully loaded and ready to go. I had to admit it caught me off guard to see all of the weapons there, I could imagine what it would be like if I didn't know there were more men. Though I was expecting a little more, a bit more of a challenge. "So kid, do yourself a favour and scram; or do you want to go back to your mummy all beaten up and barely able to say a thing?"

The laughter of the other men filled the ally way and echoed so that the neighbourhood would know that the streets were no longer safe. I knew I couldn't back down and if I did, there would be no hope anymore. I would never get a chance like this in my life. I could feel my aura spreading rapidly as it took over the dark alleyway. I could hear the cat's hop put of the dumpsters and flea, for the fear of me was too great for them to handle. I could feel my blood boil and my muscles ready to burst into action. I was ready for this; I've always been ready for this.

"How bout I don't?" I said, making their laughter cease and all their eyes turn to me. "I don't get why I should be scared of a bunch of Bogans with a few fancy toys and plus,"

I swallowed making the impact a lot more threating. I wanted them to squirm with fear and that's what they did.

"My mum's dead" I said in an assertive tone, making anyone who was able to hear it shiver in fear.

The fear in all of their eye were visible before a few of them got ready to take me on, I didn't hesitate, I didn't like seeing my enemies think that they would win, because let's face it they won't. On that note I sprinted towards them at full pace. I knew they were toast, luckily for them I didn't feel like killing today.

**_._**

**Hope you liked that. Tell me who you think it is in the comments!**

**BTW Bogan means someone who is quite disgusting and doesn't have very nice manners. This is often showing in the way they act, do and wear. **

**Please review! It only takes a few seconds. **

**TeddyTan Out!**


End file.
